Meant to be together
by Butter014
Summary: Inglaterra y Francia no están en buenos términos, una guerra se avecina. Inglaterra tiene un príncipe que está obligado a casarse. Dos personas se conocen, se atraen al instante, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, antes de llegar a la felicidad deben superar las adversidades. Una historia de amor digan de contar.


**Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!"**

**Título:** Meant to be together

**Autor:** Butter014

**Rating:** +18

**Pairings:** Delena.

**Sinopsis:** Inglaterra y Francia no están en buenos términos, una guerra se avecina. Inglaterra tiene un príncipe que está obligado a casarse. Dos personas se conocen, se atraen al instante, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, antes de llegar a la felicidad deben superar las adversidades.  
Una historia de amor digna de contar.

**Advertencias:** U/A.

La historia tiene escenas sexuales incluidas.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

* * *

En el amor y la guerra no todo se vale.

Damon Salvatore, futuro rey de Inglaterra a sus veintidós años de edad, tenía que casarse pronto ya que tendría que reinar en poco tiempo a causa de la enfermedad que consumía a su padre.

Carruajes diferentes llegaban cada cierto tiempo al castillo con alguna mujer envalentonada a enamorar a el príncipe y reinar a su lado.

Sin embargo, el príncipe Damon estaba aburrido de esto.

Si, eran mujeres bellas y algunas de mucho prestigio, pero todas estaban interesadas en el futuro rey de Inglaterra, no en él.

Sus hermosos ojos azules hipnotizaban a más de una mujer, doncellas del pueblo se entregaban a él sin pensarlo esperanzadas en que el príncipe se enamorara de ellas.

Día tras día tenía problemas con su padre, el cual no entendía porque Damon no elegía a cualquier dama y se casaba, todas eran de prestigio y todas fértiles para darle el nieto y heredero a la corona que necesitaba.

Un conflicto se presentó a los meses entre Inglaterra y Francia, disputas terrenales y acceso a más poder ocasionaban rumores de una posible batalla.

Su padre el Rey Giuseppe lo que menos quería era pena para su pueblo, siempre fue caracterizado por ser un rey sabio y justo con sus súbditos, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante las constantes amenazas de Francia

Envió cartas al Vaticano y también a distintos embajadores a hablar en nombre de Inglaterra a Francia sin obtener buenas noticias.

Mientras esperaba la carta del vaticano decidió que tal vez un viaje a Francia cambiaria un poco las cosas, así que emprendió el viaje junto a su esposa e hijo.

Al llegar a Francia los reyes los recibieron con un banquete y celebridades, sirviendo la mejor comida y el mejor vino francés, junto a los mejores espectáculos.

Según sabia el príncipe Damon, Francia poseía una de las princesas más hermosas de los reinos, pero también la más traviesa y rebelde, sin embargo nunca habían sido presentados.

Damon cuando llego, preguntó por ella, pero la reina amablemente contesto que su hija estaba indispuesta.

Aburrido de la obra que se estaba representando se retiró antes del banquete, se dirigió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa y contra las reglas, salió a recorrer el castillo, encontró una puerta que daba parte a un gras jardín trasero y a unos cuantos metros el relinchar de los caballos se oía.

Damon al ser un jinete experto y amante de los caballos camino hacia allí decidido. Al llegar un hermoso equino negro llamo su atención, se acercó y lo acaricio, su pelaje era suave bajo su tacto y el caballo estaba tranquilo bajo sus cuidados.

- Hey, amigo ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo? - habló en voz tranquila - Sólo déjame encontrar tu silla - caminó unos pocos pasos hacia el fondo y la encontró. Regreso pronto y comenzó a ensillar al sangre pura.

- ¿Que está usted haciendo con tormenta? - una mujer con un vestido sencillo se acercaba.

Tenía una piel color oliva, grandes ojos cafés rodeados de unas seductoras y largas pestañas, en un lado de sus hombros un lazo sujetaba su larga, ondulada y achocolatada melena.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, no estaba pensando - habló educadamente.

- ¿Quién es usted? - la muchacha preguntó.

- Uno de los guardias del príncipe - contestó seguro, sabía cuál era la reacción de las personas cuando sabían que él era el futuro rey de Inglaterra -¿Y usted, hermosa dama?

- Mi padre es el encargado de cuidar los caballos del Rey - se acercó al caballo tomando una escobilla, para limpiar a tormenta.

Los dos mantuvieron una charla amena, hasta que el aventurero dentro de Damon habló.

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines del rey ? - le preguntó a la muchacha, a la cual le brillaron los ojos por la proposición. Después de lo que parecieron horas para Damon la chica acepto. El futuro rey retomo el ensillar al caballo, cuando hubo terminado se dispuso a ayudar a la muchacha, pero está ya estaba montando a un hermoso caballo blanco.

- Parece agradarle a tormenta - La postura correcta que poseía llamó su atención, sólo a la realeza se les enseñaba a montar de esa forma, debía montarlos con frecuencia o ayudar a la princesa de vez en cuando.

-¿Cuánto más planea demorarse? - habló molesta la muchacha al ser observada de esa manera.

Negó con la cabeza por sus pensamientos y rápidamente monto al caballo.

- ¿Sabe usted algo de la princesa, no he tenido la oportunidad de contemplar la hermosa belleza que se dice que posee? - hablo calmado.

- A ella no le gustan este tipo de actividades, pocas veces se le ve - el semblante de la chica cambio - En realidad, no creo que sea muy feliz en el castillo, constantemente tiene problemas con el rey y la reina- tiro de las riendas del caballo y este empezó a andar velozmente.

El príncipe sorprendido por esto tardo unos segundos en alcanzarla y después mantuvo el caballo al mismo paso que al de ella.

Charlaron y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un hermoso lago, la mujer se bajó del caballo y se sentó cerca de la orilla. El príncipe con cada segundo que pasaba se cautivaba con su belleza.

-¿Le importa si me siento a su lado? – preguntó en un susurro. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. Damon observo a la chica desatar el lazo de su cabello y dejar libre su melena.

-Estaba pensando…

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa, ¿Hace cuánto que usted pertenece a la guardia real?

-Hace poco menos de un año – él dudo.

- Apuesto a que el príncipe es un patán como todos los demás, importándole más su felicidad que la de su pueblo - asombrado el príncipe arqueo las cejas – Además al ser ingles debe creerse amo y señor del mundo – ella lo miró y desvió la vista – Disculpe mi sinceridad hacia su futuro rey.

-¿A conocido a muchos nobles, señorita…? – Dejo la pregunta en el aire.

-Mary – ella pareció vacilar.

- Mary – repitió él, tomo su mano y beso sus nudillos.

Ella pareció incomodarse y él dejo ir su mano.

-No me ofende su sinceridad, en absoluto y bueno – frunció los labios – no he escuchado quejas hacia mi… am, futuro Rey.

-Por supuesto que no, nadie quiere perder la cabeza y nadie es lo suficientemente estúpido como para decírselo a la cara – Damon sonrió, le gustaba la sinceridad de esta chica.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirándola y ella empezó a incomodarse, logrando que bajara la cabeza y arreglara una arruga inexistente de su simple vestido. Al darse cuenta miro hacia el lago y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Bueno de todos modos, si hablamos de malos nobles, no creo que la princesa esté libre de pecado, ni siquiera ha aparecido – apoyo las palmas de sus manos en el pasto detrás de él – Debe creer que vale demasiado y que nadie merece algunos pocos minutos de su tiempo o tal vez no es muy agraciada – frunció el ceño - ¿Qué crees usted? – Al mirarla, empezó a recordar que pudo haber dicho mal, ya que la mirada de odio que le dio lo hizo asustarse un poco.

- No lo sé, tal vez no está dispuesta a aguantar estupideces – se paró de golpe y camino a paso firme hacia el caballo se subió a este pero al estar tan molesta, no se dio cuenta de la rama que interfería en su camino.

Cuando Damon ya se había levantado, escucho el relinchar del caballo y vio a la chica caer de este.

El corrió hacia ella, y cuando trató de ayudarla a levantarse esta rechazo su mano y trató se pararse por si sola, cuando no pudo esta cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y lo ignoró.

-No debí haber hablado así de su amada princesa, disculpe mi atrevimiento – él le sonrió irónicamente y volvió a ofrecerle su mano – ¿Planea quedarse ahí toda la noche? – observo une pequeña herida en su frente.

Al rato aparecieron a un costado del castillo, ella sentada en el caballo negro y el caminando tomando las riendas de ambos sangre pura.

Escuchó a los guardias correr hacia ellos desesperados, sus padres debieron haber puesto el castillo patas arriba tratando de encontrarlo.

-Su majestad, su majestad – corearon los guardias. El cerró los ojos y levantó las manos para calmarlos, pero cuando sintió que lo separaban de los caballos los abrió y temió que las personas juntas allí se rieran de su cara de asombro.

Los guardias franceses estaban tomando a la muchacha y revisándola. Algunas mujeres nerviosas los rodeaban, se acercaron a ella.

-Estoy bien, en serio… por favor, sólo quiero llegar a mi habitación – se bajó del caballo y su rostro se contrajo al apoyar su pie derecho - ¿Mi madre no se ha enterado o sí? – le pregunto a una rubia.

- Su madre ha puesto el grito en el cielo, princesa – ella dejó escapar un suspiro y a los segundos el grito de su madre perturbo el silenciosos bosque.

-Elena, Elena – su madre corría agarrando su vestido con las manos, y detrás de ella otra mujer la igualaba en paso.

Cuando su madre la abrazó al lado de ella ocurrió una escena parecida, la mujer de oscuros cabellos abrazaba al hombre que hace poco la acompañaba.

-Elena, te hemos prohibido salir del castillo… -No escucho lo que su madre le decía mientras tocaba su frente, pero si escucho los gritos furiosos del otro hombre de más edad.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacernos esto muchacho? – Su padre levanto los brazos al cielo – Casi comienzas una guerra. Eres el futuro Rey de Inglaterra, no entiendes las responsabilidades que vienen con ese poder – El muchacho mantenía la cabeza baja.

Esperen… ¿Futuro Rey?, la muchacha no entendía nada.

-Vayan a sus alcobas – Habló su padre, el Rey Grayson – Ya ha habido demasiado revuelo por una noche – dijo con voz calmada – Mañana hablaremos con ustedes. Y tú jovencita – la apunto con un dedo – Sólo te seguirás ganando más castigos si sigues actuando así – Soltó aire, como si eso fuera a evitar que saliera.

Se dio la vuelta junto a los reyes de Inglaterra y observo al muchacho al cual todavía quería golpear seguirlos

Al príncipe Damon futuro Rey de Inglaterra.

Al día siguiente los dos se cruzaron en la entrada del salón.

-Después de usted – Damon se inclinó ante ella y sonrió pesadamente – Princesa.

–Idiota -Ella lo miró y siguió caminando con sus doncellas, las cuales le dieron miradas asesinas.

-Testaruda – río entre dientes.

Ya en la mesa, la princesa varias veces molesto al futuro rey de forma educada y este sólo sacudía su cabeza y reía mostrando desinterés.

-Tal vez si la princesa supiera montar a caballo y observara su entorno, nos hubiéramos demorado menos – comentó Damon mientras tomaba el vaso con jugo natural de naranja después de aceptar muchas pesadeces por parte de ella. Ella se puso roja de rabia.

- No me hubiera caído del caballo si el príncipe controlara lo que llama boca – se la devolvió y las doncellas y sirvientes ocultaron sus risas.

-Elena, es suficiente – Habló el rey mirándola logrando que bajara la cabeza.

Luego de eso la relación entre ellos no mejoro. Había pasado una semana desde su encuentro y vez que estaban juntos aprovechaban de molestarse y enrabiar al otro.

Tocaron la puerta, Elena que estaba sentada en el tocador rodeada de sus doncellas se giró y encontró a su madre mirándola. La Reina les pidió amablemente que se retiraran, para luego acercarse a ella, tomar el cepillo de madera y empezar a pasarlo por su espesa melena.

-Te estuvieron buscando por todas partes en la mañana – su madre la riño - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Cabalgando – se encogió de hombros y ahogo un quejido cuando su madre tiró de su cabello.

-Hoy en la noche hay un gran banquete – le habló delicadamente – Ponte hermosa, buenas noticias se avecinan. El sastre te traerá algunos vestidos. Pídele a las chicas que te ayuden a elegirlo, estoy segura que Bonnie y Caroline harán un gran trabajo – término de peinarla y la beso en la sien para luego retirarse.

En el banquete la gente entretenida disfrutaba del alcohol, la comida y la entretención. Todos esperando ansiosos la buena noticia que su Rey daría a conocer.

Damon estaba bailando y conversando con algunos diplomáticos, su cara expresaba intereses y respeto, sin embargo estaba aburrido y lo único que quería era encontrar a su entretención personal.

Amaba molestarla, la manera en que sus ojos se entrecerraban al escuchar una de sus pesadeces o la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando pensaba una respuesta rápida a estas, siempre dejándolo sorprendido.

Era demasiado testaruda y obstinada, lo cual era suficiente para mantener su interés en ella.

Apareció ante sus ojos y sintió la boca seca, vestida con un vestido negro que abrazaba su cuerpo, con decorados de oro y el cabello suelto, lucia hermosa.

Estuvo mucho rato tratando de acercarse a ella y molestarla, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir ya que estaba bastante embobado.

Cuando tomo valor, el rey de Francia se levanto tomó su copa y el otro Rey lo imito.

-Buenas noches, caballeros. Espero que estén disfrutando de su velada. Buenas noticias han llegado hoy del vaticano, las cuales no sólo traerán paz y alegría a Francia, sino que también traerán unión y calidez a nuestros hogares. Y digo nuestros porque no sólo este reino está involucrado – Miró a Giusseppe con una sonrisa genuina en la cara

-¿Por qué tener conflictos y derramamientos de sangre si hay formas más fáciles de lidiar con las cosas? Por esto lo que nos convoca es la unión de mi hermosa hija Elena con el futuro Rey de Inglaterra – la multitud presente estalló en aplausos- Hijos pasen al centro – mientras sus padres hacían lo mismo

Elena se paralizó sintiendo el aire dejar sus pulmones y Damon sintió como su boca se secaba. ¿Por qué no había sido avisado de esto, pensó el moreno? Mientras caminaba por inercia llego al centro y se plantó frente a Elena, la mirada que le dio ella, no era como ninguna que hubiera recibido antes, la frialdad y el odio llenaban sus hermosos ojos.

No podía importarle, algún día seria Rey, responsable de su gente. El amor era irrelevante para ellos.

Sintió a alguien a su lado y sólo tomo el hermoso collar de rubies y oro que le estaban ofreciendo de una caja de terciopelo y se acercó a ella. Está se dio la vuelta y lo colocó delicadamente en su cuello. Sus padres se acercaron y cada uno tomo la respectiva mano de su hijo.

-Que la gracia de Dios bendiga esta unión – dijeron sus padres y entrelazaron sus dedos.

Damon no fue lo suficientemente rápido tenía que explicarle que las cosas no eran como ella creía, ni siquiera el sabia de esto. Sus padres le habían tendido una trampa porque era lo más importante para sus ambiciones.

Le gustaba Elena, pero no quería casarse obligado y sobre todo no quería que ella se sintiera obligada.

Elena entro llorando en su habitación a su padre no le importaba su felicidad, ella no quería casarse por compromiso, quería tener el amor del que hablaban en los libros, pero para su padre, para el Rey de Inglaterra y hasta para Damon ella sólo era un medio para un fin.

Su madre entro detrás ella y se arrodillo frente a ella que estaba sentada en el diván.

- Eres casi una mujer y él casi un hombre – su madre habló duramente - Te casaras con el joven Damon un día cercano, por tu destino, por tu gente, por Francia – siguió hablando - Él te amara, hija mía.

-No estoy segura que eso importe – contestó Elena y se levantó para dirigirse al balcón.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto padre, dejarme en ridículo, ni siquiera avisarme de mi compromiso – gritó Damon molesto – Has escogido a mi esposa ¿Has escogido la fecha también?- preguntó molesto

Elena, Caroline y Bonnie estaban sentadas en una carroza la cual se dirigía al castillo. Como motivo de festejo por su unión había sido invitada a Inglaterra por el invierno.

Damon había tratado de hablar con ella millones de veces, pero ella no quería saber nada de él. Después de todo había sido usada y traicionada.

Él sabía de esto, la expresión en su rosto se lo dijo aquella noche. No hubo ningún momento de vacilación, no hubo duda.

Era como todos los demás, mientras más tierra y poder pudiera obtener más dichoso se sentía. Le importaba poco su pueblo, las miserias, hambre y malos momentos que pudieran pasar.

En un alfeizar del castillo, miraba la nieve caer, cuando Damon se acercó, este hizo una reverencia.

-Hay cosas que deben ser explicadas, Elena – hablo tranquilo, sin tocarla – Me gustaría tener un poco de su tiempo – La miró a los ojos buscando respuestas, ella asintió – Acompáñame.

Salieron del castillo y su mejor amigo Alaric, los esperaba con unos hermosos sangre pura. Elena no puedo evitar sonreír ante ese detalle.

-Eh, Alex - Damon se acercó al hermoso semental negro y lo acarició, este se calmó al instante. Ella se acercó y también lo acaricio – Significa valiente – habló Damon y la miro con una calidez que ella no supo interpretar.

-¿Y este? – preguntó Elena alejándose de él tratando de ignorar la extraña sensación en su estómago, la cual aumento al el acercarse.

- En realidad es esta – se apoyó en la yegua color marrón – Se llama stubborn – él se carcajeo– Creo que se llevaran bien – le extendió la mano para ayudarla a montar. Ella lo quedo mirando ya que no entendió a que debía la risa (*stubborn=testaruda).

Una extraña festividad se celebró a los pocos días celebrando a un sacerdote de Roma, el cual casaba a las parejas jóvenes a escondidas, ya que el emperador de Roma creía que los hombres jóvenes eran más útiles en las guerras. Eso fue lo que le comentó Damon en una de sus tantas salidas.

El primer día que salieron Damon trató de convencerla sobre su ignorancia, con respecto al matrimonio y le comentó que trató de convencer a su enfermo padre a cambiar de opinión. El hombre fue inquebrantable, el matrimonio significaba poder y tranquilidad para los reinos después de todo.

En el baile ella observaba a Damon bailar y reír rodeado de un montón de doncellas deseosas de su atención. Él no parecía notar que a la mínima posibilidad ellas trataban de tocarlo o coquetearle.

Elena agarraba una copa en su mano mientras hablaba de esto con las chicas.

-Mírenlo allí, tan seguro de sí mismo. El amor que se tiene es demasiado grande y que todas las personas de aquí le laman sus reales botas no lo ayuda en nada – refunfuñaba. Las chicas sólo se reían por lo bajo.

En un momento de la velada varios hombres tomaban a las mujeres por las cinturas y les robaban un beso. Elena miró desconcertada como un chico rubio y delgado reverenciaba a Caroline y la atraía hacia él para besarla. Elena se preguntó cómo se sentiría ser besada.

Estaba tan concentrada mirando a la pareja, que no sintió a Damon acercarse por detrás, abrazarla por la cintura, girarla y plantarle un dulce beso en los labios. Se tensó, pero al sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los de ella se dejó llevar. Él se separó unos centímetros mirándola de una manera que hizo temblar sus rodillas, lo atrajo hacia ella con ambas manos y volvió a unir sus labios, sus labios eran lentos e inseguros en comparación a los de él. Se olvidaron de donde estaban, sus sabores los atrajeron como moscas a la miel y todo era sensaciones y vibraciones por las columnas de ambos.

Aplausos se escucharon a lo lejos, se separaron y Damon observó a su padre parado cerca de ellos, sonriendo de felicidad y satisfacción.

-Bueno, ese fue un buen beso robado – comentó y las personas en el baile aplaudieron y rieron.

Damon miró a Elena y le preocupó el color rojizo que había teñido sus mejillas y su cuello, él le acarició la mandíbula con los dedos y dejo un tierno beso cerca de su comisura. Elena llevo su mano allí y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Después de eso los besos iban y venían, cualquier oportunidad que tenían la aprovechaban, eso si él nunca sobrepaso sus límites con ella, sabía lo importante que era su pureza, además no estaba apurado por cómo iban las cosas ella sería suya en poco tiempo.

Un día entrando al castillo, tomados de la mano mientras reían Alaric se acercó y les habló.

-Tú padre pregunta por ti – hablo en voz baja – los médicos y sacerdotes ya están con él. Damon quiso soltar su mano, pero ella sólo lo apretó más fuerte y le dio una mirada confiada para acompañarlo.

El Rey murió a las horas dejando al reino en pena y desdicha, velas se encendieron en las puertas del castillo e iluminaron la lúgubre noche.

Damon no dejó que Elena lo viera llorar y menos compadecerlo. Seria rey en los próximos días no podía permitirse ser débil. Además su pequeño hermano de cinco años Stefan estaba acostado en su regazo, el pobre había llorado desconsolado.

Deseó poder ser pequeño, deseo no tener responsabilidades, pero las cosas no siempre eran como uno deseaba.

La muerte del Rey no impidió que Damon tomara su lugar en el trono a los pocos días y tampoco impidió que a los pocos días su boda con Elena se realizara.

-Estamos aquí reunidos ante dios y estos testigos para unir en santo matrimonio a Damon Salvatore rey de Inglaterra y futuro rey de Francia, defensor de la fe, autoridad suprema de la iglesia católica y a la princesa Elena Gilbert – Habló el Sacerdote mientras los dos yacían una la lado del otro - Si hay alguien entre ustedes que pueda imaginar un impedimento por el que no deban casarse déjenlos hablar ahora o cállense para siempre.

Después de largo discurso la boda llego a su fin, feliz porque llegara la parte que más deseaba levanto el velo de la cara de Elena y la beso sin importarle quien mirara. Cuando se alejaron ella lo miró y vocalizo un Te Amo que a Damon le calentó el corazón, también te amo dijo él en respuesta.

-Su majestad, el Rey. Esposa, esposo – selló el sacerdote.

Elena no podía evitar temblar ante los nervios que sentía, de rodillas ante el sacerdote y rezando ante todas las personas que le verían intimar con su rey.

Cuando él llegó con un pantalón blanco y un abrigo de piel, Elena sintió que se iba a desmayar.

-No creo que debamos proceder en público, no esta vez – habló Damon a su audiencia. Cuando se quedaron solos Damon se acercó, tomó su mano y beso sus nudillos, para luego besar sus labios.

- Relájate, mi dulce amor – habló en sus labios – Haré que sea bueno para ti – descendió besando su mandíbula para luego seguir por su cuello, ella sintió la carne de gallina en su nuca.

Ella paso las manos por sus hombros y el abrigo de Damon calló al suelo.

Se besaron hasta que Elena sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban, el pareció notarlo ya que paso una mano por su cintura mientras que con la otra desanudo el vestido y tocaba su pecho por sobre la tela.

La delicadeza, amor y devoción que Damon mostró por ella y por su cuerpo, le hizo querer derramar lágrimas, nunca nadie le había mostrado tal veneración. Él la empujo a la cama y la sentó a los pies de esta.

-Tócame Elena – llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, la dureza y suavidad de su pectoral embriago a Elena, ella recorrió despacio su pecho, y con la yema de los dedos acaricio los vellos que formaban un línea en su cintura baja, Elena tragó.

Cuando pasó los dedos por encima del bulto en su pantalón Damon gimió y Elena sintió extrañas sensaciones entremedio de sus piernas.

-No sigas - él le retiró la mano despacio. Ella vaciló.

-¿No te gusta? – lo miró herida por debajo de sus pestañas.

-Es exactamente lo contrario, esposa mía. Pero quiero que tú disfrutes de esto más que yo – le dijo y volvió a besarla con deseo.

Al rato ella quedo desnuda bajo su lujuriosa mirada, la intensidad con la que la miraba la descolocó y la obligo a llevar las manos a su pecho y cubrirse.

-No, no los quites de mi vista – tomó su mano y la entrelazo con la suya. Se inclinó, separó sus piernas suavemente acariciando la parte externa de sus muslos y sus caderas, se ubicó entre ellas y luego lamio su tierno y rosado pezón maravillándose cuando este se endureció, Elena inhalo con fuerza.

-Dios, eres deliciosa – habló sin aliento mientras seguía besando, lamiendo y chupando sus pechos, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba el cuerpo de Elena buscando zonas que la hicieran suspirar. Ella pasaba los dedos por su cabello y besaba su cabeza amando la sensación que se construía entre sus piernas y en su columna vertebral.

El bajó lamiendo lentamente el centro de su plano vientre y metió la lengua en su ombligo para luego seguir bajando y besar los huesos sobresalientes de sus caderas, ella jadeó.

Agarró a Damon por el cabello y lo levanto hasta sus labios logrando que estos se tocaran y movieran ansiosos y sus alientos se mezclaran.

Ella pasó las manos por sus anchos hombros, por sus fuertes brazos y luego acarició su espalda, observando sus reacciones, fascinada.

Le encantaba la forma en que el apretaba los dientes cuando ella pasaba las uñas suavemente por su espalda baja o la forma en que ronroneaba en su cuello cuando ella le lamia el lóbulo de la oreja.

Una de sus masculinas manos bajó entre sus cuerpos, acariciando los tiernos vellos en su montículo para luego pasar lentamente un dedo entre sus hinchados labios, ella gimió.

No entendía como su toque podía causarle calofríos y al mismo tiempo calentarla tanto, sentía que se asfixiaba con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

El tocó un pequeño punto entre sus pliegues mientras la besaba y ella arqueo su espalda tratando de conseguir más de ese toque. Acarició y jugueteo con la pequeña protuberancia, utilizando la humedad que salía de su vagina para poder mover los dedos con más facilidad.

Lo estaba matando pequeñas gotas de líquido pre-seminal goteaban por su pene y sus bolas se sentían pesadas, sus pliegues calientes y húmedos lo llamaban a sumergirse en ella, pero quería darle placer a Elena, quería que nunca olvidara su primera noche juntos.

Cuando la respiración de ella era dificultosa, metió un dedo en su abertura y ella gimió enterrando los dedos en sus omoplatos.

-Estas tan húmeda – gimió y beso sus labios, su mandíbula, su cuello.

-Damon – gimió ella, él inserto otro dedo y los movió en círculo tratando de ampliarla, no quería que sufriera más de lo necesario. Las caderas de ella se movían tratando de crear fricción contra sus dedos y al mismo tiempo llevarlo más profundo.

Cuando las piernas de ella temblaron en sus caderas, saco y metió los dedos más rápido y los curvo y giro dentro de ella que jadeaba.

Al arquearse su espalda y esperando no asustarla bajo por su cuerpo y con los dedos aún dentro de ella tomo su clítoris en sus labios y chupo con fuerza, logrando que ella explotara.

Los pulmones de Elena reclamaban por la falta de aire, mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba y su corazón corría a toda marcha. Escuchaba a alguien gritar a los lejos y cuando volvió en si se percató que ella era la que gritaba. Damon la miraba atontado y sonreía torcidamente mientras sus dedos seguían tocando su sobre –estimulado clítoris.

Se levantó y ella gimió en protesta al sentir su perdida, mirando al techo escucho a Damon desvestirse, los nervios volvieron a atacarla.

Se acostó encima de ella, apoyando el peso en sus codos y la volvió a besar, al sentir su dureza contra su pierna, ella jadeo nerviosa.

-Tranquila amor, relájate ¿Esta bien? – beso sus pechos y la acarició – Lo haremos lento - le mordió los labios – Dime si te duele.

Ella asintió nerviosa.

El bajó una de sus manos por entre sus manos para tomar su miembro erecto e introducir la cabeza de este entre sus pliegues, ella se tensó y gimió. El entrelazo las manos por sobre su cabeza y la beso.

-Respira – gimió en su cuello, quieto, empujando de a poco. Ella sollozo cuando iba en la mitad.

-¿Quieres que paremos?- jadeó dificultosamente, ella negó febrilmente y entrelazo sus piernas en su espalda.

Empujándolo más estuvo dentro de ella, y para que se acostumbrara, espero y beso sus parpados, la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas y se quedó en sus labios. Cuando la sintió relajarse comenzó a empujar suavemente, ella se quejó al principio, pero luego lo acepto gustosa.

Sus embestidas eran lentas y profundas, estas les quitaban el aliento cada vez que rozaba cierto punto en Elena, lo abrazó más cerca de ella, amando su calidez.

Él se retiraba y al entrar rotaba sus caderas contra el hueso púbico de Elena estimulando su clítoris.

Sintió las contracciones de Elena, y sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, pero no más superficiales.

-Agh, Damon…más rápido, por favor – Suplicaba ella y más cerca se sentía él.

Cuando el orgasmo de Elena la volvió a golpear por sorpresa, él se dejó ir con ella mientras enterraba la cabeza en su cuello y trataba de seguir embistiendo en ella, para prolongar el placer de ambos.

Elena abrazo a Damon queriendo tener todo su peso sobre ella, quería darle hijos a su amado rey, pronto… lo único que quería era tener a un pequeño Damon entre sus brazos.

-Te amo, Damon – le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Después de esa noche Elena rara vez pasaba el tiempo en su alcoba, ella y el Rey no podían tener sus manos fuera del otro. Cada vez que era posible su majestad la tomaba y ella dichosa lo aceptaba, amaba sentirlo en ella y lo amaba más que nada.

A los pocos meses la Reina quedo embarazada, Damon no podía lidiar con la felicidad que sentía, aunque ella no tenía el vientre abultado al principio, él amaba poner su cabeza allí y tratar de escuchar cualquier cosa, besaba su estómago y le hablaba a su futuro heredero o a su futura hija, en realidad sólo adoraba lo que él y Elena habían creado.

El embarazo de la reina fue sin complicaciones, estaba más lenta y más cansada, pero no le importaba sufrir todo eso por su bebé.

Su hermano, Sir Jeremy Gilbert, vizconde llegó a la corte al poco de enterarse del embarazo de Elena y sus madre la acompaño por un tiempo los primeros meses.

Alaric y Damon paseaban por los jardines del castillo.

-En poco tiempo la reina dará a luz, quiero que organices los festejos por el nacimiento de mi hijo.

–Sera un honor – contestó feliz Alaric.

-Quiero que sean realmente espectaculares. Festejos y fuegos artificiales en todo el reino y vino gratis para todos.

- Y así será mi amigo – paso un brazo por sobre los hombros de Damon – así será – se alejaron riendo.

La reina leía en su habitación junto a sus doncellas, cuando quiso levantarse, sintió contracciones en el cuello del útero y se encorvo un poco para sostener su abultado vientre.

-Su majestad – se acercaron sus doncellas a ver qué le sucedía.

- No se alarmen mis damas – habló tranquila - pero creo que ha llegado la hora. Por favor traigan a la partera.

El rey hablaba con algunos nobles en su despacho, cuando uno de los jeques entro rápidamente y le habló al oído.

- Majestad, bueno, es la hora – él se levantó de su silla - ¿Ya? – preguntó nervioso.

- Si su majestad.

-Envíen a mi médico para que la observe – se levantó, abrazo a Ric y luego a Stefan que estaba cerca de él.

-Mi hijo – sonrió orgulloso.

Las horas pasaban y Elena aún no dilataba lo suficiente y el Rey estaba sentado solo en sus aposentos esperando noticias.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se levantó y se acercó a recibir las noticias.

- He hablado con los médicos, su majestad. En su opinión, no queda mucho tiempo él bebe puede morir a menos que abran el vientre de la reina para liberarlo – él no veía las complicaciones, sin embargo el tono de voz del hombre lo hizo ponerse pálido - Es casi seguro, en ese caso que ella muera – se calló y lo miró a los ojos.

-Su majestad deberá, entonces, decidir pronto entre la vida de la madre o la del niño, permiso – ¿Cómo era posible que le pidieran elegir entre su hijo y su esposa?, se arrodillo en el piso y rezó.

-Tiene que pujar con fuerza – le decía la partera, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, el rey tomó la decisión de hacer hasta lo imposible para salvarlo a los dos antes de tomar medidas drásticas.

Por su esposo y por su hijo, tomó toda la fuerza que poseía y empujó hasta que sintió un llanto a lo lejos, sonrió y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio y la oscuridad.

-Su eminencia – entraron corriendo a la habitación, ¿todo había acabado?,¿Su reina había muerto ya junto a su hijo? - Su majestad ha parido a un niño sano – lo felicitaron y el sintió las lágrimas escocer en sus ojos.

-Tengo un hijo –dijo feliz y se carcajeó llevando las manos al cielo - ¿Y la reina? – preguntó odiando la debilidad en su voz.

Fue a la habitación de su esposa y entro, la condición en la que la encontró le rompió el corazón, se acercó lentamente el color en sus mejillas no estaba, ella abrió los ojos al sentirlo, la calidez de sus ojos ya no estaba.

Se acercó y le pusieron en sus brazos a un pequeño niño, Damon no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, se sentó al lado de su reina.

-Te bendigo dulce niño – susurró Elena

-Nuestro hijo, te bendigo en el nombre de dios y la virgen María – lo beso en la frente.

Después de eso se celebró el bautizo del bebé, Príncipe Adrián Salvatore. Todo el pueblo estaba fuera de la iglesia gritando. El rey, solo, sostenía a su bebé ya que la Reina aún estaba débil.

-Dios en su gracia infinita y todopoderosa dé y asegure buena vida al altísimo excelentísimo y noble príncipe – dijo el sacerdote después de bautizarlo.

Damon pasó todos sus días sentando al lado de su reina en silencio, hasta que su miedo y pena pudo con él.

Se arrodilló en el lateral de la cama y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y nublaban su vista.

-Por favor, no te vayas, por favor no me dejes – acarició su mejilla rasposa con sus suaves manos - eres la luz en mi oscuro, oscuro mundo y la felicidad que nunca tuve - ¿Cómo planeas que reine sin ti a mi lado? – se levantó se sentó en la cama y acomodó la cabeza de Elena en su pecho - Sin ti la vida es un desierto frio, en el cual no creo poder salir vivo, ya que no tiene fresca agua y por sobre todo no tiene tu calidez, tu amor, ese amor que le das a tu pueblo, a mí. Por favor dios, en tu misericordia, no la apartes de mí – acarició su cabello -mis hijos necesitan a su madre y yo necesito a mi reina. Te amo Elena, no me dejes – sus sollozos desgarradores quebraban la calma de la alcoba y cada lagrima quebraba aún más su corazón.

Caminando por un largo jardín iban Rey y príncipe, su pequeño hijo tomaba la mano de su padre y daba pequeños pasos vacilantes, a sus 3 años el príncipe Adrián estaba sano y hermoso dándole felicidad al reino y a su padre, pero la felicidad del Rey no estaba completa, faltaba algo importante en su vida, algo que volvería a tener en poco tiempo, su hijo resbalo y cayo de rodillas, las lágrimas asomaban por los pequeños ojos del niño y su padre se arrodilló a su lado.

-Una pequeña caída entre muchas, mi heredero – le beso en la sien – Pero debes levantarte y seguir con la frente en alto – el pequeño se levantó y asintió lentamente con respeto a su padre y luego se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Damon – gritaron a lo lejos y él se levantó y giró con el niño en brazos.

Allí, caminando venia su amada esposa, su espesa melena color chocolate se movía con el viento y sus ojos lo miraban con esa calidez que llenaba su corazón, si seguía bajando su abultado vientre mostraba lo que completaba su felicidad. Al principio no estaba de acuerdo con otro bebé, pero Elena termino por convencerlo.

Se acercó y lo beso en los labios para luego besar a su pequeño hijo en la frente y sonreír.

Su majestad el rey y su esposa, gobernaron justamente por muchos, el pueblo los adoraba y según las historias nunca ha habido un rey más sabio, justo y amable que Damon Salvatore, pero todos sabían que él no hubiera podido hacerlo sin su humilde reina que dio todo lo que tenía en favor de su pueblo, que ayudo a los enfermos en momentos de crisis y pesar para Inglaterra.

Cuadros, pinturas, libros y leyendas nos cuentan y demuestran la hermosa historia de amor entre Rey y Reina, los cuales sin conocerse se sintieron atraídos el uno por el otro, los cuales fueron capaces de superar adversidades, la muerte incluida.

Reinaron juntos, codo a codo, el amándola como el primer día y ella amándolo con su todo.

A pesar de las penas, es una historia de amor digna de contar.


End file.
